A Happy Ending
by lukkygrl08
Summary: Sequel to A Fresh Start! Rory and Jess are engaged and living together in New York. Will they finally have their happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So inspiration hits in mysterious ways! I was inspired to start this by a conversation with a couple of my friends last weekend. I'll tell you about it at the end. This is the sequel to A Fresh Start, it starts about two months after that ended. If you haven't read A Fresh Start I suggest you go back and read it. Also I'm going back and editing the chapters, fixing mistakes and stuff like that. Hopefully that will be done today or tomorrow but it will definitely be done by Monday night. **

**I want to take a minute to thank all of my reviewers for A Fresh Start- pinkberry22, allycat1186 (you were my first reviewer!), Good2Know, hollowgirl22, Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3, Curley-Q, Poison-Girl-UK, JessandRoryLover, exitlight, anonomous1624, Rory Gilroy, EmeraldLily06, Daisy190, 99imjon, kisstommyq, CammieSwan1785, Gwenich Greening, flowerson, JessRoryYunaTidusforever, Arica Princess of Rivendell, Lady Triton, Jeremy Shane, Kassandra27, ollieollieoxenfree, SalaamNamaste, TvAddict1981, kathi-ryn, JessU8902, bobascousin90210, AceLoganorRoryTristanFan, blonde-biatch, cl06, and Clashingway.**

**Disclaimer- Dude do you seriously think I own Gilmore Girls? Cuz I hate to break it to you, I don't!**

**Author's POV**

"Jess! Mom and Luke are going to be here soon! Where are you?" Rory Gilmore cradled the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she wiped off the kitchen counters in their New York apartment.

"I'm leaving work now. Tyler couldn't come in today because Amy went into labor so I was swamped. I'll be there soon."

"She did? Have you heard anything from him?"

"No, I told him to call me on my cell when the baby was born."

"That's so exciting! I'll see you when you get here."

"Love you."

"Love you too." She hung up the phone. She scanned the room looking for anything else that needed cleaning. Content with the appearance of the kitchen she moved onto the living room. Everything seemed to be in its place. The guest bedroom had been prepared last night and she had promised Jess not to touch his side of the office. Even though his was the messy side. He claimed he wrote better with his desk in disarray. A loud knock on the front door echoed through the apartment and she hurried to answer the door.

"Offspring!" Lorelai rushed at her daughter enveloping her in a hug.

"Mommy!" They continued to hug. "Okay Mom, I'm beginning to lose air." Rory detached herself from her mother. "Hi Luke." She hugged her step father.

"Hey Rory."

"Where's that punk you've decided to marry?" Lorelai joked good naturedly.

"He's on his way home from work. Amy went into labor so Tyler couldn't be there so Jess was really busy. He should be here soon." Rory led the way into the living room.

"Are they having a girl or a boy?"

"They didn't want to know."

"How did they pick names?"

"They picked a gender neutral name and colors for the nursery."

"What name did they pick?"

"Aaron Thomas for a boy and Erin Marie for a girl. With different spellings."

"Aw, cute."

"You guy's can put your stuff in the guest room." Rory told them.

"Alright, we'll be right back." Lorelai and Luke walked down the hall. When she heard a key in the door Rory returned to the front hall. Jess entered the apartment.

"Hey, babe." He greeted his fiancé, stepping forward and kissing her cheek.

"They're here." She informed him smiling.

"Okay. You want to help me cook?" he wrapped an arm around her as they walked to the kitchen.

"How about I recruit Luke to help you?"

"Okay." He chuckled and kissed her lips sweetly.

"Punk!" Lorelai exclaimed as she entered the kitchen. She hugged Jess.

"Will you ever call me by my name?"

"Probably not."

"Fine, Auntie Lorelai."

"Go kiss your cousin, punk!"

"Mom!" Rory objected. "That's taking it too far."

"He called me Aunt. He knows that makes me feel old!"

"What's she gonna do when our kids call her Grandma?" Jess mumbled.

"Cousin kisser!" Lorelai shouted.

"Auntie!" Jess retorted.

"You two are impossible!" Rory cried.

"He started it!"

"No I didn't she called me punk first!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen the world's biggest drama queens!" Rory said with a flourish.

"Fine! I'm sorry, Jess."

"Me too."

"You guys do this intentionally." Rory accused.

"We wouldn't be us if we didn't!" Lorelai replied.

"Come on Mom, let's go get Luke to help Jess with dinner." Rory pulled Lorelai by the arm out of the kitchen.

"Lukey, darling!" Lorelai called through the apartment. "Come help the punk cook!"

"I heard that!" Jess yelled from the kitchen.

"Love you Jess!" Lorelai yelled back. Luke emerged from the guest room.

"Be good." He begged, kissing her before joining Jess in the kitchen. Lorelai and Rory sat on opposite ends of the couch facing each other.

"You look happy." Lorelai observed.

"I am."

"So the punks being good to you?"

"Amazing, Mom. He's changed so much but he's still the guy I fell in love with in high school. Just improved."

"I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks."

"When are you going to come home and visit mommy?"

"I don't know. Jess and I are both really busy with work right now."

"Taylor finally figured out how to celebrate October."

"How?" Rory asked excitedly.

"An out of control, over the top, Halloween party in the square!"

"Cool!"

"I know! Everybody's pitching in! I even convinced Luke to do the mad scientist skit!"

"Seriously?"

"Yep!" Rory launched herself off of the couch and ran into the kitchen.

"Jess! Guess what? Luke's letting Mom kill him!"

"What?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"For Halloween! Mom's going to be a mad scientist and she's electrocuting Luke and pulling link sausages out of him!"

"Uncle Luke?" Jess smirked.

"It's only a matter of time before _she_ is talking _you_ into doing crazy things." Luke pointed from Rory to Jess.

"Well we knew what we were getting into." Jess pointed out. He pulled Rory to him.

"Hey Rory where are your mixing bowls."

"I'll get them." She walked over to the stove. As she reached up into the cabinet the back of her shirt raised causing Lorelai to gasp. Rory retrieved the bowl and turned around. "What?" Lorelai shuffled over to her daughter and lifted the back of her shirt to reveal her lower back.

"You've got a tramp stamp!" Lorelai gasped.

"Mom." Rory protested.

"You of all people! My precious baby girl!" Lorelai continued in shock. "When did you get it? What does it say?"

"I got it right after we got engaged."

"What's it say?"

"È quello che è, amore."

"What's that mean?"

"I'm not telling."

"Jess, what's that mean?"

"I'm not telling." Jess mimicked his fiancé.

"You guys are mean." Lorelai pouted. "You should come home for the Halloween party." She suggested recovering quickly.

"When is it?" Jess questioned.

"Next weekend."

"That's good for me, Matt's coming on Thursday so he can cover the store. What about you babe?" he addressed Rory.

"My article goes in on Friday. I don't get a new assignment until Tuesday after that."

"So," Lorelai prompted.

"We'll be there." Jess concluded.

"Yay!" Lorelai ran over and hugged them both.

"Dinner is almost done." Luke announced.

"I'll set the table." Rory walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out four plates. Next she got silverware and headed to the table. Lorelai helped her and they finished quickly. Jess began carrying dishes of food out to the table.

"And we're ready." Jess said taking a seat next to Rory at the table. Luke and Lorelai sat across from them.

"This is really good, Luke." Rory told him.

"I helped." Jess pouted.

"Of course you did baby." She patted his hand that rested on her knee. Across the table Lorelai smiled at the loving interaction.

"How's the store, Jess?" Lorelai asked.

"Really good, we've been pretty busy but I guess that's a good thing."

"Busy is good." Lorelai confirmed. Jess' cell phone rang and he reached into his pocket to retrieve it.

"It's Tyler." He told Rory before flipping the phone open. "Hello?...Hey man…That's great! Congratulations!...Okay…Bye." he hung up. "They had a girl."

"Aw! That's great!"

"He wants us to come to the hospital."

"Mom?" Rory looked at her mother.

"Go see the baby. Take pictures. We'll see you when you get home." Lorelai told them.

"Thanks Mom!" Rory jumped up, pulling Jess with her, and headed for the door. "Bye!"

**At the hospital.**

"Hey guys!" Rory greeted as she and Jess entered the hospital room.

"Hey! Look at her, isn't she adorable?" Amy gushed tilting the bundle in her arms so they could see.

"She's beautiful. Can I hold her?" Rory asked as she approached the bed.

"Of course." Amy handed her the small baby.

"Congratulations man." Jess said hugging his friend. "She's gorgeous." He peeked at the child over Rory's shoulder.

"Thanks."

"We wanted to ask you guys something." Amy told them.

"What?"

"Would you be her god parents?"

"Really? Of course!" Rory answered. Jess nodded along with her. They had only known Amy and Tyler since they moved to New York but they had become fast friends. Tyler and Jess worked together at Truncheon. Amy and Rory both came from small towns and had a lot in common.

"Thank you so much!" Amy smiled. Rory handed Jess baby Erin and hugged her friend. Jess looked at the small child and smiled warmly. He gently rocked the baby in his arms. Maybe kids weren't so bad after all.

**A/N- There's chapter one! I hope you liked it! Now to tell you about the inspiration. Me and three of my friends were in this store that has all kinds of stuff. There were some temporary tattoos on one of the tables and one of my friends said she wanted one of those and pointed to a really cute one that was meant to go on your lower back. My other friend that wasn't standing there asked what she wanted. And she was like a tramp stamp. Then we began having a conversation about tattoos. I got home and started thinking and this is what I came up with. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- It's been awhile, sorry! I'll try to update a bit more regularly, every week or two. Thanks for the reviews!**

**The tattoo is in Italian. I don't speak Italian. When I translated it I went on several different websites that translated English to different languages. Every one gave me the same thing. And when I typed it in Italian, I got what I wanted in English. If it isn't really correct, then I'm sorry but I don't speak Italian and I just went with what the computer told me. **

**This skips to them in Stars Hollow.**

**Author's POV**

"Mom!" Rory yelled as she and Jess entered the diner.

"Offspring!" Lorelai launched out of her seat to hug her daughter. "Hoodlum!" She hugged Jess and ruffled his hair.

"Watch the hair!" Jess grumbled.

"Pretty boy." She glared at him before linking arms with Rory and dragging her to the counter.

"Jeez, Mom."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Ror-ry! You said you had a wedding date!"

"We do." Rory smiled at Jess as he sat next to her.

"What is it?"

"Sunday, December 9, 2007." Jess announced.

"Yay! That's a good date!" Lorelai clapped. "Wait! December?! We have so much to do!"

"Mom! Calm down! I've enlisted Paris and Lane to help us. Can you see if Sookie can help?"

"Of course."

"I figured we would hit the bridal shops. Oh and you know that big church, on that corner, near that place? I want to stop there and see if they have our date open. And we can stop at the place where you did your invitations. Then on Sunday, me, you and Jess can meet with Sookie to talk about the menu. Am I missing anything?" Rory babbled.

"Tuxedos." Jess added.

"Who's gonna be your best man? And your groomsmen?"

"Luke's my best man. Matt, Chris, and Tyler are my groomsmen."

"Jimmy? TJ?"

"I'll call Jimmy but there's no way in hell TJ is going to be a part of our wedding."

"Fine." She watched him expectantly.

"You want me to call him right now."

"Yes, tell him I said hello, please."

Jess sighed and pulled out his phone. He pressed number five on the speed dial, brought the phone to his ear, and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jimmy,"

"Jess! How are you?"

"I'm good. Rory says hello."

"Tell her hello back. What's up?"

"We're starting on the wedding plans and I was wondering…would you be one of my groomsmen?"

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You and Rory come out here sometime before the wedding."

Before Jess could respond the phone was snatched out of his hand. "Hi, Jimmy!" Rory chirped.

"Hello, Rory."

"How's Thanksgiving for you?"

"Good, that's when Sasha wanted you but I told her you might already have plans."

"We'll both be off. And the wedding's December the ninth."

"That's a good date."

"That's what my mom said."

"Tell Jess I love him and I'll talk to him later to nail down the details of your trip."

"Okay, bye Jimmy."

"Bye Rory." She hung up the phone and handed it back to her fiancé.

"He says he loves you and he'll talk to you soon. We're going out for Thanksgiving."

"Okay."

**Later at the Halloween party. Rory's POV**

"I can't believe she talked him into this." I muttered to Jess who stood behind me with his arms around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder. Luke was lying on a makeshift operating table while Mom pulled link sausages out of his stomach.

"Just for the record, once we get married, I'm not letting you cut me open and pull link sausages out of me." He whispered back.

"Duly noted."

"Shh!" We both looked up to see Mom waving her fake butchers knife at us. Jess chuckled before pulling me out of the crowd.

"Matt's gonna be sorry he missed this." He laughed.

"We taped the first show for him. And we got Kirk's imitation of the girl from The Exorcist." I reminded him.

"It's just not the same as seeing it in person."

"Yeah." I agreed. "I miss this place."

"I know." He kissed my temple. "We'll be able to come home more often after Christmas. We're going to hire a few more people while Matt's here."

"I don't mind not being able to come home that much. I like being in New York with you."

He smiled at me. "I love you."

"Love you too." We had circled the square. We were back by the gazebo. I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "We're getting married." I said happily.

"I know." He kissed my forehead.

"Hey, Rory, Jess! Look over here!" Andrew waved from a few feet away. A camera hung around his neck and he raised it to snap a picture of us. "Thanks!" he turned and walked into a crowd of people. A girly scream came from inside the crowd and a minute later Kirk broke through the barrier of people.

"You know what? Sometimes I miss this place too." Jess laughed as we watched Kirk being chased around by a group of children dressed as pumpkins.

**A/N- It took me forever to write this chapter and I don't particularly like how it turned out but the next chapter will be better hopefully. And now for some pretty useless information for you. Today is the three year anniversary of the day me and two of my cousins broke a door. Review!**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

A/N- So, it's been a while. Unfortunately this is not an update. I've got a lot going on at the moment and I don't have any time to devote to writing my stories. Life is flying by and I'm barely keeping up. I'm also kind of drifting away from Gilmore Girls. Basically my life is completely changing and so am I. I don't know when I'll have time to write this but for now it's on hold.

.


End file.
